Fire Side Conversations
by McClayre
Summary: Short, fluffy, drabble. Ginny and Harry are both having trouble sleeping, they both wind up in the common room by the fire and they talk for a few minutes. Chapter two up.
1. Making A Connection

Ginny sat in a chair by the fire of the Gryffindor common room reading a history book for a report Professor Binns had assigned the third years.

"You look entertained." Ginny almost jumped out of her chair as Harry Potter's voice interrupted what was an otherwise empty silence.

"Oh, what are you doing up so late?" Ginny nervously shut the book and watched as the older boy drug a chair over next to hers.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" Harry ran his fingers through his unruly black hair as he sat down.

"Same." Ginny felt as though she should say something else but she couldn't think of anything non-boring to say.

"So, what were you reading?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Just a history book that Professor Binns assigned us." Ginny made a face as she looked down at the large book in her lap.

"Is it that one by Meredith Berkshire?"

"Yeah, it's bloody boring, I was kinda hoping that it would put me to sleep." Ginny smiled shyly as she looked back up at Harry.

"Yeah, I think I failed that assignment, worst book I've ever read. Ever." Harry chuckled, "Hermione loved it."

"She would." Ginny continued to smile, "How did you even have something to turn in? Every time I try to put quill to parchment I forget everything I've read."

"I had Hermione to help me and even then I didn't get much done, I think I turned in maybe two paragraphs."

"Then you'll probably have me beat by at least-" Ginny paused to pretend to think about it, "By at least two paragraphs."

Harry laughed and Ginny chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do better than me, you're far smarter than I am."

Ginny blushed but in the low fire light Harry didn't notice. "I seriously doubt that, there's now way I would have been able to figure out the golden egg clue in time to do something about it."

"Ha, that was luck and tons of help." Harry smiled at her, "I always have luck and help."

"Well, if you ever need my help just let me know." Ginny smiled back at him, still blushing slightly. "Though I'm not sure how lucky I am."

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure you're lucky enough, and you probably have better than my "sheer dumb luck" as so many have put it."

"Sheer dumb luck can be the best kind." Ginny continued to smile.

"I guess you're right." Harry looked into the fire and was quiet for a moment before saying; "Try skipping to chapter seven, it gets less boring from there."

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny smiled at him and he stood up.

"I think I'm going to try to go to sleep again, it was good talking to you Gin."

"It was good talking to you too, Harry."

Harry smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder, he looked as if he was going to say something but instead he just patted her shoulder before continuing on his way upstairs.


	2. The Start Of Something

Ginny Weasley pulled her legs up underneath her and settled further into the old brown leather chair as she started a new chapter in her book, once again she was avoiding sleep and reading by firelight in the Gryffindor common room. 

"Up late again, Ginny?" The red headed girl turned quickly to look over the back of her chair at who had spoken, she was almost surprised when she saw that it was Harry Potter; it had only been a week since their last brief late night encounter. 

"Oh, yes, couldn't sleep again?" Ginny smiled at him and casually tried to hide the book she had been reading as Harry came closer. 

"Yes, what's that that you're trying to hide?" Harry smiled playfully at her and made a grab for the book. 

"Give it back!" Ginny cried, Harry had moved so fast that she hadn't had a chance to hold onto it. 

""Undying Passion"?" Harry made an odd face as he read the title of the paperback. 

"Yes, one of my favorites actually." Ginny glared at Harry who ignored her and sat down in the chair beside her and inspect the cover further; a picture of a woman in a low cut dress being held in the arms of a topless, very muscled, tan man as they stood on a balcony. 

"Romance novels? I wouldn't have ever guesses that you would be into something like this." Harry smiled at the girl and held the book out to her.

Ginny snatched the book back and looked down her nose at the older boy, "And just what is wrong with liking romance novels?" 

"Nothing at all, I just didn't know that you liked them, that's all." Harry continued to smile at her. 

"There's probably a lot you don't know about me." Ginny said as she put the book on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. 

"That I do not doubt." Harry glanced over at the fire, "So why are you up so late tonight?" 

"I didn't feel like sleeping." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"You just didn't feel like it?" The corner of Harry's mouth twitched.

"No I didn't, what about you?" Ginny leaned back into the chair and studied Harry's face; there were dark circles under his eyes and he looked ill.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't been sleeping much lately."

"Is it the tournament?" Ginny pulled her knees up in front of her and leaned her head against them.

"Sort of." Harry smiled sarcastically, "I mean it's not like I could die during it or anything."

"Ha!" Ginny snorted before saying, "You'll survive like you always do."

"I hope that you're right." Harry stared in to the fire.

"I am, I almost always am." Harry looked up at her as she continued seriously, "I may not be Hermione Granger but I am a Weasley after all and you know what we say; Bill may have gotten the looks, Charlie may have gotten the brains, Percy the pomp, Fred and George the humor and genius and then Ron got the odd bits that no one else would take and then there's me; I got it all."

Ginny finished so matter-of-factly that Harry burst out into helpless laughter. "Ron most certainly did get the odd bits, didn't he?" Harry brushed tears of mirth away from his eyes. "So you got it all, eh?"

"Indeed." Ginny smiled at him; it was good to see him laughing.

"So if you have it all did you get some odd bits as well?" Harry grinned at her.

"That depends on who you're asking." Ginny grinned back, "But yes, I suppose I did get a few little odd bits…"

"I doubt that any bit of you is odd." Harry smiled at her, "Well, except maybe the bit of you that likes sappy romance novels."

Ginny reached out and punched Harry lightly on the shoulder; he rubbed his arm in mock hurt. "So, are you ready for the Yule Ball?"

Harry stopped rubbing his shoulder, "I haven't even gotten a date yet."

"Well you'd best be getting one soon or all the good ones will be gone." Ginny said with a smile; Harry's expression was one of thought and vague surprise.

"You know, Fred and George told me and Ron something similar earlier today…" Harry frowned, "I haven't a clue who to ask though."

"You'll figure it out." Ginny smiled at him and a light blush bloomed on her cheeks, "Neville asked me."

"Neville?" Harry sounded very surprised.

"Yes, and if Neville can ask someone as amazing as me and get a yes then you, Harry Potter, can most definitely find someone, you just have to ask." Ginny smiled at him as she finished speaking, "It's not nearly as hard as it looks."

"Easy for you to say." Harry said with a snort.

"It is and it'll be easy for you, just go for it." Ginny got out of her chair, "Now, how's you're dancing?"

"Um—" Harry looked at his feet.

"Come one then." And with that Ginny pulled the older boy to his feet.


End file.
